Metal gear metroid
by metalovelor
Summary: Ridley steal a weapon layers to create black holes in any part of the galaxy and anywhere.    Samus Trying to stop him, but after a figh, are dragged into a black hole. Now they are in uncivilized where are they or when?  Enjoy and reviews


**since the release of super smash bros brawl have been many who have wanted to see this couple together and therefore make this fic quedrido eh.**

**On the other side there is the problem that many have confused with naked snake solid snake big boss. Therefore I want to do this fic with the character Big Boss/Jhon.**

* * *

><p>Samus POV´S.<p>

The stars always seemed a distant place, how a large mass of stars could lure me so easily? I honestly do not understand.

Now that I am an adult and also that mass points are stars shining in the sky. Each and every one shines with an intensity beyond thousands of light years away. Not that I'm not interested to see them. Perhaps the mere fact of looking at them for years makes me lose interest in them.

Adam told me it was always good to enjoy moments of peace, for even they are very stressful for silence and that you never know when it might be the last. In fact, I think I will tell now.

Samus - says, I for my part I move my hand imitating his "mouth" - You seem distracted. You should enjoy this moment of peace and quiet now that you can never know when will be the last.

My suit was merged with the gene for a Metroid taking skills that were previously out of my alcanse, and recover my mentor Adam, that was two years ago. Still, I feel that has become very monotonous, since when do not I have a feeling that my life is at risk?

Once again I am tempted to make a career with myself in a shower of asteroids close to colliding with me. Well Samus, on your marks, get set ...

-Samus is a shower of asteroids, going to safe mode!

-Adam, just one. - I say putting my hands together in supplication.

Even with all my tantrums, my prayers and constant attacks on the buttons left me in a safe area. I'm bored. I want some action and I want it NOW.

-Samus - d Adam's voice gives me hope not today - and this attack is Ridl ... or by God. Samus sector we need to get ZZ-5. NOW.

It's weird. Adam axtenía to express their emotions in all my missions, how is that now this alterdo? Well, action is action and nothing else.

Arrive early at the station said Adam quickly. Unfortunately the defense system begins to attack me. How is that enemies go as usual and I want to see more dead than the Metroid. Just a few shots and all those guns fall to pieces.

Samus - by Adam says communicator - to arrest Ridler and save as much as possible the site has any objection, Miss?

No need to answer, that's the way we demonstrate trust and mutual loyalty. The hallways are dark, my footsteps echo create a place, giving a feeling of loneliness adsoluta. But I'm not alone and therefore I can not lower our guard.

**ALERT. PROTOTYPE "METAL GEAR" IN ACTION. PASSING PHASE PREPARAIÓN. FAAS Complete Prep. RAIL CANYON ON. SHOT IN 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... FIRE.**

What's happening? the whole place shakes and suddenly the whole base is crumbling. The gravitational field stop working and start to float. Ridler, wherever you will pay for it.

**CANYON RAIL. SHOT IN 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... FIRE.**

Damn. I shot with my own eyes. I'm on the look of lightning and I can not do anything for the lack of gravity. I closed my eyes for the intence light and my suit is heated by intence it. When opened, slowly, thought I'd see my costume echo shattered.

Computers, luminous buttons and those stars in the sky. Adam. Adam saved my life again. Ridler, ire for you.

-Samus - Adam ... Adam is moving away from the place. NO. must eliminate the enemy now - Miss, you have to go, this rail gun can cause a black hole anywhere from anywhere in the galaxy.

- WHAT? - Yell - as something like this excist. these facilities are paid by the international federation ...

-I know, Miss, I know. the high side but thought that would be right. if there was a massive attack of Metroids.

-No, no, it is very dangerous, two shots followed Adam, how many can do that thing? not monsters.

-100. recharge time, three hours, is one of ...

NO WAY? means there are many more. How many?

-I cannot tell. is top secret. CARE.

a shot was dodged by Adam easily, while alejarce the place. A weapon in the hands of a madman as Ridler is way too dangerous. Adam's concern affect in their self-assurance system and I put the control in Manual.

I have no time to lose. I launch the spacecraft toward the station, and while I see Ridler in a kind of robot that shoots lightning and missiles me, I could hear like a computer reports a shot with the rail gun.

I put the barrel of my ship and shot the maximum the robot's main weapon Ridl. The sound of an explosion, a ray of light harvester and a cloak of darkness, a black hole. Estodo than I can describe, as we are led to the black hole.

* * *

><p>Jhon Pov´s<p>

I'm in Costa Rica. Recently detected the fall of an unidentified flying object. Not that I care about those things, but an order is an order.

We are a group of six. We can not let us know, we can not trace that we exist. Nostro oxistimos not for anyone, even for our country. or if a trip but possibly without Buelta.

This reminds me. Years ago a ship came in ... no where. The fact is that this is an equal. I'm a soldier first class, best in the middle. Our Partner plane gate and will have one by one is released as a man says our nuebres and class.

Soldier john - my name, that's my cue - third class soldier john.

Well, yes, I am a soldier of the third, but these are the missions that make you great. is my mission.

After falling parachute follow a trail of smoke. Soon came to a lake. I can not sand anything but ... A red begins to color the lake, a soldier. Her face floats to the surface, I met this guy ... This was me twenty dollars, ha, soldiers will do anything not to pay.

After this bad joke gets a few kilometers from the disaster area. But ...

Sir - I mean by codec - I found a Erida. fair, clear and unconscious. prepare a rescue.

-Negative - my boss refuses, it's just a woman, no weapon, does not look like a soldier.

For now, I'll take care of it, I just hope to survive long enough so do it.

It's been an hour since esra blonde took my back and still has not woken up ... poor. conciderasión militaresno have some among its members ... honestly, we are nothing to them.

The forest is vast, I can survive only with snakes or fish. Only I worry that this soldier or spy is not a beginner.

Fifteen minutes later and what I have before me? a cliff. blonde, you better wake up or you'll wake myself.

w-what's that? The ground shakes. A ship ... purple is flying ahead of me. I do not see someone who controls the ship. in case this thing was created by aliens ... eh never not believed in that and much less now.

-Samus, are you? - Says the ship, someone must be manned and meets the girl. - Do not worry, I'll take care of.

Begins to shoot the ship, hopefully the trees will protect me. IMPOSSIBLE. The trees are being burned easily. NMO soon have nothing to hide.

I have no choice. Boss, I pray that what you taught me I find it useful. third-class soldier, John, ready for combat.

my shots bounce off contact with the ship. Suddenly a light appears in front of what appears to be two guns. In a quick attempt to jump out of reach.

The last thing I hear is no great noise, when I close my eyes

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter, and with their help, the reader, hopefully not the last. until the next.<strong>

XXXXXXReviews please!XXXXXX


End file.
